In mapping, simultaneous localization and mapping (SLAM) is a technique for building and updating a map of an environment while tracking a location in the environment. SLAM uses handcrafted keypoint detection and two-dimensional image feature extraction techniques to track the world in real time. SLAM may be applied to various technologies such as virtual reality, augmented reality, mixed reality, tracking, mobile apps, unmanned vehicles, rovers, and robots.